Ballad of Fallen Angels
by Lord Faust
Summary: It'll be fun to fight with the Prince of Darkness... Rated T for violence and minor coarse language. Vergil & Mundus


This is my first foray into writing fanfiction, so I'm sure it's riddled with flaws, but I must say, I'm quite pleased with the end result. Overall, this is just a one shot about the secret video from Devil May Cry 3, followed with how I think Vergil's fight Mundus went. (We all know how it turned out by playing DMC1, but the battle itself hasn't been shown).

As I've noticed with the fanfics I've read, a disclaimer is in order. **I do not own the Devil May Cry franchise, it's environments, or its characters. They are the sole properties of CAPCOM, and I'm only using them for fan purposes. If I owned them, I'd be out making huge amounts of money instead of writing fanfics on my own time for free.**

With that out of the way, I now present Ballad of Fallen Angels.

* * *

It was all he could do to keep from collapsing, his sword serving as a crutch as he knelt, for his strength was leaving him. The gash that had been left across his chest was bleeding profusely. The pain he felt was near unbearable, the grunts and outcries escaping his mouth reflecting this. His breath had become labored, and he found himself struggling slightly for the next. When he felt he was able, he cast a fleeting look around his surroundings. The odd lake of blood that he was somehow kneeling on was riddled with the ruins of pillars and buildings.

"_The Room of Fallen Ones..._" Vergil thought, "_how...appropriate_."

He finally felt as if he could stand. As he did so, the three tails of his blue coat fell to his brown boots. Turning around, he could see three crimson orbs manifesting themselves in the distance, surrounded by lightning. At this he smirked.

"It'll be fun to fight with the Prince of Darkness," he mused. "If my father did it..." he drew the Yamato from it's sheath, holding it to the side as his coat flowed around him, "_I _should be able to do it too!" With that, he charged at the taunting orbs, exuding a fierce battle cry as he did so.

Weaving closer and closer to the orbs, Vergil noticed one of the pillars near the manifestation was angled perfectly towards it. Vergil chuckled to himself. "_How convenient_." He made a bee line for it and, once reaching it, ran up the pillar and launched himself into the air, homing in on the orbs, Yamato ready to strike.

Vergil was smirking at the fact that he was actually about to slay the The Dark Emperor without a fight. It was pathetic, really. Regardless, he would try to enjoy himself.

"_**Honestly, boy, did you think it would be that easy?**_" The red orbs dwindled themselves down until they became glowing red eyes, as the grotesque body of the fallen angel Mundus, king of the Demon Realm, appeared before Vergil. He threw his arm up to guard his face, allowing the Yamato to dig into his forearm a little. "_**Really? That's the best you can do?**_"

Vergil gritted his teeth as Mundus chuckled, then slung his arm out, Vergil along with it.

Vergil wanted to cleave his arm off, but to no avail. He was in too weakened a state now to hold on and was sent flying. He wasn't quite certain of just how many pillars his body passed violently through, but he did know that each and every one of them hurt like hell.

He staggered back to his feet, passing Mundus a look of pure hatred. Mundus chuckled menacingly at him. "_**At first, I was going to announce my surprise at your body not snapping like a twig, but I can smell it on you, boy. The blood of that damned Sparda...**_"

Vergil looked at the wound in Mundus' chest and pointed Yamato at it. "Yeah, it was my father who put that gaping hole in you. Too bad he didn't aim a little higher and take your head. Guess I'll have to make up for that mistake."

Mundus rocketed his left fist at the blue clad half demon. "_**Father? FATHER?! Your death will be swift, TRAITOR SPAWN!**_"

Vergil chuckled. "How sad." He timed his movements, waiting for Mundus' fist to approach close enough, before leaping into the air, turning a flip, and dragging the point of Yamato across the back of Mundus' hand up to his wrist. Landing, he began running up Mundus' giant arm. "_Downside to being a giant, I suppose_," Vergil thought as Mundus howled in rage. "_**DAMNABLE SPARDA!**_"

Enraged, Mundus placed his right hand at his left shoulder and began to sweep down his arm, desiring to knock Vergil off. "Ignorant move," Vergil scoffed. Using Mundus' hand to handspring from, he launched himself at Mundus' face, intending to cut him this time.

As he noticed a glow to Mundus' eyes, he had a split second to throw the blade of Yamato in front of him, catching and deflecting the flame colored spike that was fired from Mundus' third eye. Even though he was able to block it, the sheer force of the fired spike sent him reeling backwards. Vergil struggled to his feet once more. Time was running out, and he knew that he wouldn't even be able to move soon. He had to end this, and quickly.

Upon standing, he was forced to roll out of the way in order to avoid Mundus' right hand from smashing him, which sent a red spray in all directions. Vergil rolled out of the way once more, as one of Mundus' spikes was driven through a pillar where his head was only moments before. However, he had played into The Dark Emperor's hands. Mundus had timed the son of Sparda's movements, waited for the right moment, and smashed his left fist into Vergil, sending him flying once more.

Everything was spinning. His vision had gone blurry. Mundus might as well have been sitting on him, for that was just how heavy his body felt to him. It was unnatural. He stood again, awkwardly, and wiped the corner of his mouth with his left hand, while still holding his sheath. He happened to glance down, and noticed the back of left was smeared with blood. So that was the weird feeling he felt. "Dammit..." he said to no one in particular.

"_**What's wrong? That traitor lasted FAR longer than this, and he had more opposition to deal with**_."

"_Damn you, Dante..._" was Vergil's only thought as he clutched his chest. His clothes were soaked in his own blood, and the only thing he had managed to inflict on Mundus was a scratch on his arm, nowhere near the wound Sparda had left him.

Vergil managed himself into a crouching stance as best he could, injuries providing, while sheathing Yamato. Mundus was intrigued at this gesture. "_**Hm? Giving up already? I suppose one can't expect much from the offspring of a worthless traitor. At least you came to your senses and finally realized that you aren't going to win**_."

Vergil frowned. "You talk far too much."

With that, he placed his hand on the hilt of Yamato, drawing it and re-sheathing it in a fraction of a second, repeating the action two more times. Mundus was puzzled. All was made clear when the fabric of reality became distorted in the area right in front of his face, followed by the areas on both sides of his head, each distortion taking on a spherical shape. From each sphere, a flurry of sword strikes was released, flaring up into Mundus' face, causing him to fall.

Vergil was unfazed. "Get up, Mundus. I know you're not dead. Yet."

Mundus' wings stretched to the sky, causing hurricane-like gusts as they flapped in the air. Vergil had to shield his face. Mundus only bore a few more scratches on his face, but it was quite evident that his pride had taken a blow. "_**Dead? Of course not. Interesting trick, but that worthless father of yours did better. You've been amusing, but I'm going to KILL YOU NOW!**_" At that, he began firing of a flurry of red-orange spikes from his three eyes, all aimed at obliterating Vergil.

Vergil gritted his teeth and began dashing to the side, attempting to dodge the spikes and blocking them with Yamato when he couldn't. This was bad. He was expending all this energy and getting nowhere. At this rate, he was going to end up defenseless. Eventually, one of them got through, stabbing him in his left shoulder. That didn't deter him, however, as he continued weaving throughout the ruinous pillars, using them as shields until they broke from the unrelenting force. As he jumped over a jutting edge of the ruins, Mundus was given the chance he needed. A spike drove through Vergil's left leg, causing him to spin in midair, allowing another two spikes to hit him in the chest.

As he fell, Vergil drove the blade of Yamato into a nearby pillar, uprighting himself so he could land shakily on his feet. He knew if he fell on the ground, he wouldn't be getting back up this time. Hiding behind the pillar, he hoped it would hold up against the onslaught long enough for him to forcibly remove Mundus' spike from his body. Each one removed hurt like one thousand hells, but he knew it had to be done. He was at his limit now, and there was only one more "trick" he had left, the likes of which could not be performed when you have four fire red spikes of demonic energy buried in and protruding from your body.

Having removed the final spike from his leg, he began focusing the last ounces of his energy into one ability. He could hear the pillar behind him cracking; it wouldn't hold up much longer. "_Come on, dammit_," he berated himself. At once, he felt the energy flow more freely. The pillar shattered as he was engulfed in his own demonic aura.

As the dark energy dissipated, Vergil stood before Mundus, Devil Trigger activated. Mundus smirked. "_**Not ready to give up yet, are you? So be it. You can die trying**_."

"_**Hardly, Mundus. This fight is over**_," Vergil replied scathingly.

Re-entering his crouched stance, Vergil propelled himself forward, the surge of power combined with his own erupted demonic energy making his injuries momentarily forgettable. With his surge of energy, his speed was so incredible that the naked eye could not trace him, not even that of the Demon King. As he ran, he would draw Yamato and re-sheathe it in timed intervals, causing a flurry of distortions and sword strikes.

Mundus made an attempt to impale him with his spikes, but it was in vain. He couldn't track him. Before he knew it, a line of distortions had made their way along his right side and across his chest, carving him up. Abruptly, it stopped. Puzzled, he look around. Before him, perched on a pillar level with his chest, was the half demon, still in his Devil Trigger form.

"_**Well, Mundus, how about it? Have -you- given up this time?**_"

Mundus cackled harshly. "_**Given up? GIVEN UP?! Hardly, half breed. You talk big, but you're at your limit. You'd be lucky to have one more attack left, if even that. Revel in your last few moments alive.**_"

Vergil was unshaken. "_**You're right. I probably do only have one attack left. Guess I'd better make it count, right?**_" His wings extended, and he darted directly at Mundus' head. He pushed for as much speed as possible, as he could feel his energy running out, his strength slipping away.

Mundus yelled in rage. He raised his right hand to swat what he viewed as an insect out of the air, but Vergil was far too quick. The half demon used his speed to swirl around the Dark Emperor's arm and appeared in front of his face, ready to drive the Yamato through his head. Mundus smirked.

The wisps of black energy escaping him showed Vergil that he was too late. His time had run out. All he could do was let out a half hearted "_**...Damn...**_" as his Devil Trigger ran out, reducing him back to his normal, blue coat clad human appearance.

Mundus wasted no time. He invoked his own demonic energies, charging and dispersing a beam of pure white light from his third eye to engulf Vergil. Before the half demon was blown too far out of range, Mundus slammed his right fist into him, as well. Although taking much of the blow, Vergil was able to reduce some of the damage by shielding himself with the blade of Yamato. The blade couldn't withstand the full force of the blow and snapped in half, much to Vergil's shock. The rest of the blow sent him flying. Not wanting to give Vergil the incredibly slim chance he had to regain his composure, Mundus finished the job by conjuring a seemingly endless supply of hellish fireballs, the likes of which rained down on the blue clad man.

Vergil was on his knees. His vision was nearly gone. Everything had become a complete blur. He noticed the broken sword in his hands, and he let it fall. He watched blankly as it's blue hilt sank into the red depths. It was all over now.

Mundus scoffed. "_**Annoying as you were, traitor spawn, I'm impressed. As such, I've come up with a magnificent idea. You're going to work for me now.**_" Vergil's eyes widened slightly.

"_**Oh, if that traitor could have seen this. His own son working for his former master. It's absolutely amusing!**_" That said, he extended his hand, releasing his dark energies, sending the directly at Vergil.

The half demon could see the darkness swirling about him. He smirked slightly. "...Damn. I guess...it's up...to you. Let's see..if you can...do better...Dante..."

Then everything went black.


End file.
